


A Bit of Assistance

by LokishaLaufeyfey



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, F/M, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokishaLaufeyfey/pseuds/LokishaLaufeyfey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don’t have time to be confused before Tom emerges, taking you from Loki and bringing you inside the room, decorated with red velvet and a huge, larger-than-king sized bed in the very far corner. “For your…specific request…” He whispers in your ear, his hot breath making you grind against the seam of your jeans, so, so desperate for some sort of friction, any way to get your release. “…I required a bit of assistance.”<br/>(Loki/Tom/Reader Threesome)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit of Assistance

It was funny, all of this. How it came about. Or it would be, had you not been soaking wet, your tight lace panties grazing your clit as you sat in the limo, begging silently for the driver to _just fucking hurry._

…

_“Did you mean it?”_

_“…did I mean what?”_

_“On that…blog of yours, love.”_

You had panicked then. Surely, he was speaking of somebody else he had mistaken you for. At least, you hoped that was the case. If not, perhaps you could convince him that it was not you. That you had nothing to do with the filthy, depraved things you had claimed to want from him.

_“I don’t know what you mean…”_

_“Did you mean it, when you said that you’d let me have my way with you until you…what was the phrase? Ah yes, until your cunt was so shredded that you cannot stand again, your body so full of me and only me, until each and every thrust inside of you is searing in pain, but you cannot help but scream for more?”_

At that point, any chance of you brushing that off as somebody else had been smothered by the look of shock, horror, and mortification in your eyes. You stuttered, you explained, to the best of your ability, but he did not listen.

In that moment, Tom had covered your mouth entirely with one large, calloused hand, pressing it against you harder than you would have expected from someone with such a gentle nature.

_“Did you mean it.”_

You had tears in your eyes by now. You had been utterly humiliated, screaming internally at yourself for ever, ever putting something so vile online for him to see. But still, for some reason, one you did not know of, you had nodded.

And that was why you were here. After you answered, Tom had grabbed you by the wrist, damn-near throwing you into the limousine and shutting the door as you were left to your own devices. No word from him, except one to the driver too soft for you to understand. And then he was gone.

When the driver finally did stop, it was outside of an enormous white building, a mansion, had you ever seen one before to identify it. The door clicked open, and you stepped out of the limo, barely having time to shut the door behind you before the vehicle speeds off, nearly running over your foot in the process.

Before you can even make the decision to walk inside of your own accord or not, one of the large, wooden doors opens outward, a figure stepping outside to greet you, though by his expression, it was more along the lines of a business meeting than much else.

Not that you actually minded, you were far too wet, and he looked far, far too hot for the look on his face to make much of a difference. In fact, it almost made you wetter, if you could even tell at this point. You had never seen Tom in character before, at least not in person. But oh, Tom was gone now. Everything about this man was so beyond different that you couldn’t even connect him to Tom enough to convince yourself that it was, in fact, him.

But this man was Loki, not Tom, and he seemed to leak anger and sex and filthy, twisted delight upon the very ground where he walked. He was wordless as he took your arm, linking it with his own and leading you inside the mansion. It was almost maddening, the way he had chosen, of all things to wear, the Dolce and Gabanna suit that was so soft against your arm and gave just enough to feel his flesh as your hand grazed his side, in the way armor would never do.

And he led you still, up a flight of stairs and before another large door, where he stopped, smirking, and kissed your shaking hand.

And almost as though your brain has not tricked you enough, another man appears from behind the door.

And this is Tom.

You don’t have time to be confused before Tom emerges, taking you from Loki and bringing you inside the room, decorated with red velvet and a huge, larger-than-king sized bed in the very far corner. “For your…specific request…” He whispers in your ear, his hot breath making you grind against the seam of your jeans, so, so desperate for some sort of friction, any way to get your release. “…I required a bit of assistance.”

And then you’re thrown, roughly, onto the bed you didn’t even know you made it to, and his weight is pressing on you, your lips taken roughly in his mouth as you instinctively shove your hand down to touch yourself, to just fucking _come,_ and he takes you by the wrists and pins them above your head as you thrust up onto his thigh, a soft mewl escaping your throat.

“She is impatient.” Loki smirks as he takes a seat next to Tom on the bed, his predatory eyes never moving from your breasts.

He slides off his scarf, and you can’t help but bite your lip at the way the silk glides so smoothly across the skin of his neck, that neck that you want in your mouth, in your teeth, on your lips.

It’s a small knife you did not see, one Loki was too quick to let you, that tears open your blouse and pops your bra at once. You look away, shaking slightly at the sight of the two men staring so hungrily at your breasts, and you wonder if they might turn to wolves and devour them. But Tom simply tugs the scraps of your ruined clothing from your shoulders, his lips stopping only to suck on your collarbone as he does so. His tongue is hot, and wet, and you wince only slightly as his teeth nibble at the bit of skin between them.

Now Loki is upon your breast, sucking softly at the underside before running his own tongue up to the nipple, where he turns to ice, the freezing cold of his mouth hardening the nub, making you buck again into the air. Between Loki and Tom, the fire on your neck and the ice on your breast, it is not until you go to wrap your arms around Tom and kiss him deep and hungrily, that you realize that the scarf you had watched Loki strip himself of only moments earlier was tied around your wrists, holding them behind your back.

There is another rip that you did not anticipate, and your entire body is exposed to the icy air that Loki has manipulated, and you cannot help but spread your thighs and fully open your cunt. And now just as he was on your nipple, Loki is suddenly upon your clit, sucking it lightly into the cold of his mouth before nibbling gently and releasing it, only to mercilessly flick it with his icy tongue. You cry out, your entire body rocking into the air, so lost in the screaming, burning _need_ between your legs that you do not see Tom undress, not until your mouth is filled with him. He pulls you by your hair to the hilt, your lips kissing his balls as you gag, choking, on his enormous length in your throat. He leaves you no time to breathe as he pulls his hips back, thrusting twice as hard into your mouth, and you can feel the tip of his penis deep down to where you can’t help but swallow around it. Tom moans loudly, and you almost regret the action as he begins desperately fucking your mouth as roughly as he would your cunt, and your breath is cut off, and there is no point where he lets you up to breathe. He’s too far gone.

It’s only when you begin to see black on the outside of your vision that Tom pulls out of your mouth, gasping, and you gulp for air, unable to get enough in your burning lungs to satisfy you. But he does not give you time to catch the breath you have lost before he lifts you by your shoulders onto his lap.

Even as it was in your mouth, you didn’t fully notice how unbelievably _huge_ he is. Completely erect, veins bulging from the shaft, a steady stream of precum leaking from the slit. It’s almost a terrifying sight, if you weren’t so desperately hungry for it.

Tom lifts you again, and then he’s in you. And it _hurts._ You can feel your cunt stretching, nearly tearing at the girth, and in the electric surge of pain you bite onto his neck, eliciting a deep, throaty groan from him as he pulls out, pounding back in even deeper. “T-ti-iiiight…” He mewls, burrowing himself in you as deep as he can possibly go, his body shuddering as it melts into your own.

There is another white flash of pain, and you feel arms coming around you from the back end as Loki eases himself into you from behind, and you scream into Tom’s shoulder. You feel his cold hands on your hips as he thrusts you down, as deep inside your ass as Tom is in your cunt, and you can feel them, between a stretched, thin wall, together, nearly touching but not quite. Tom’s lips are on your breasts again, as Loki raises you again, slamming you back down upon both of them.

Your screams and cries are smothered, though, when you feel something else enter your mouth. You barely have the lucidity to look up, seeing out of the very top of your eye that it is one of Loki’s doubles, clothed still, in battle armor. You manage to look past, seeing Tom in the lap of another clone, your hips raised even more at the way he’s being lifted as he thrusts into you.

Loki’s lifts become faster, deeper, throwing you roughly down the shaft of the clone in front of you. Once again, you cannot breathe. And now you need to, even more than before, as you begin to pant and gasp for air that you cannot get, your pussy dripping and your ass filled. You feel yourself reach the edge, riding it, teasing it, but it isn’t fully present. It’s distant, and the black is once again clouding your vision as you beg yourself to stay awake, fighting with consciousness as your pussy burns for release.

And then it is no longer distant, but ripping, tearing through your entire shaking, trembling body, and you gasp desperately, choking then on hot, spurting cum erupting down your throat. There is the far-off sound of groans as Loki and Tom burst inside of you, their own naked bodies quaking. And then your mouth is free, and you gasp, lungs burning like never before, but you wonder if it’s too late, collapsing, an inch from blackout, onto Tom’s chest.


End file.
